EleMental
by Gene Esquivel
Summary: Daniel's family has been at war with each other for generations. A prophecy is coming to pass and Daniel is right in the middle of it. Are Daniel and his brothers ready for the evil sure to come? Rated T for Violence (And because I'm paranoid).
1. Old Friends

_**~DANIEL~**_

"We are so glad you all could make it to my niece's Birthday Party." Allura said to Larmina's guest's.

Well, technically, they were Allura's guest's, since she was the one that invited them.

Allura continued talking.

"Hey, Daniel," Larmina walked up to me, holding two glasses of water. "Don't tell me you're actually listening to this."

I grinned. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She took a sip of water.

I looked back to Allura as she finished her speech. After she finished, everyone clapped (although, I think they were just glad it was over).

Allura walked over to us.

"Happy Birthday, Larmina."

Allura waved the rest of the force over to say happy birthday.

It was pretty late. I glanced the clock. 11:59. I smiled the day was almost over. I looked at Larmina. Her smile was so big I thought she might break her face.

I looked back at the clock. 12:00. The party was now, officially, over.

And then it happened. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. I looked at the force. They were frozen in time, with everyone else. I looked at the clock, which now read 11:50.

There was only one person that could do this.

"Xena." I said, spinning around.

"Daniel," Xena held her hands out. "It's been so long." She moved forward as if she were about to hug me.

I stepped back.

She looked confused. "What's wrong, Dan?"

"Stay away from me." I growled., clenching my fists.

She grinned. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to your sister?"

I didn't respond.

Xena rolled her golden eyes. "You're just as stubborn as Lloyd."

"I'll take that as a complement."

My sister closed her eyes and muttered something.

The wind started howling and I could hear trees rustling outside. Xena's back hair whipped around.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as a piece of paper flew into my face.

Xena looked up and I saw the whites of her eyes.

_The end is nigh, Daniel, and there's nothing you can do to stop it._ Xena said with her mind-speak.

"NO!" I yelled. "I'LL STOP YOU! AND LEA!"

_My twin is visiting Gene. I'm sure they're having a wonderful time._

"STOP!" I screamed. "PLEASE!"

The wind died down.

"Very well. Lea and I must visit our older brothers." and with a swift movement of her arm, and a bright light, she disappeared.

My blood boiled. What was she doing? Why was she here? Was this about... the prophecy?

"Daniel? Are you okay?" I looked back at the Force and blinked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You're looking a bit pale." Allura said. "Maybe you should lie down."

I nodded. As I walked up to my room, I felt a shock, as if a thousand volts of energy shot through my body. I fell backwards.

"Daniel!" Lance ran to my side.

"I'm okay." I managed to say. I wasn't hurt. But Gene might be. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. It had been a while since I'd used our Twin telepathy link.

_Gene? Are you okay?_

Silence.

_Gene!?_

_Dude, chill. I'm fine._

I mentally sighed. _What happened?_

_Lea..._

I could feel Gene about to pass out.

_Daniel?_

_I'm here._

_We need Fred..._ and with that, Gene passed out.

I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me.

**A/N: I don't own Voltron. This is my first Fanfic (if you're confused please PM me and I'll explain). Please review!**


	2. Aren't Mountains fun?

**A/N: I don't own Voltron Force, but I do own Fred, Lloyd, Gene, Lea and Xena.  
**

* * *

**_~FRED~_**

Don't you love the mountains? So quiet. So peaceful. Nothing could possibly be wrong in the mountains.

Unless you're me.

Why didn't I trust my instincts and go through the sewer?

Oh, right. Because Lloyd said we would be _safer_ if we went through the mountains. That's the last time I listen to him.

"Take that, Fools!" I heard Lloyd yell. A rock crushed some of Xena's Minions. "Nobody messes with the Chandler Clan and gets away with it!"

I rolled my eyes. Xena had sent her minions after us after her visit with Lloyd. One of Xena's no good minions seemed to be the leader. He was wearing a pendant that looked like a sun with a ruby in the middle.

"Lloyd. Fred. Your sisters have told me much about you." He said. "They even told me your fighting style, so, I will win in a fight against both of y-" He was cut off by a blast of air right behind him.

"Gene!" Lloyd said, clearly happy to see our brother. He slowly limped towards us.

"Where's Dan?" I asked.

"Arus..." Gene said in a little less than a whisper before passing out. I couldn't blame him. He looked like he'd been through alot. He had a cut on his forehead and his clothes were torn. Lloyd and I exchanged worried glances.

"FOOLS! GET THEM!" Mr. Sunshine yelled. He wasn't too happy about Gene.

I stepped in front of my brothers in a ready stance. Two men with sticks, about a foot long each, stepped forward. This will be easy, I thought. Then, the men pressed a little button and I saw electricity shoot through them.

Oh, snart.

* * *

_**~LLOYD~**_

I watched as Fred tried to take on two of those creeps. At first I thought he would win (Fred's always been the better fighter), but the electricity thing was new. They'd never had those before.

Fred whipped some water out of nowhere and blasted one of the men, making him stumble. The other man tried sneaking around Fred, but I stopped him by throwing a boulder at him. He dodged out of the way and my precious rock crashed into the mountain.

The ground started rumbling and Fred shot me a 'Now-we're-going-to-die-because-you-won't-be-caref ul' kind of look. I shrugged an 'I'm sorry' and picked up Gene. Then, we ran. We ran as fast as we could.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short! Please forgive me! And please excuse my poor grammar! **

**Now, REVIEW!  
**


	3. Remembering

**~DANIEL~**

**Two Days Later**

I was sitting at my desk in our 'secret classroom'. Resting my head on my hand, I tried to listen to whatever Keith was teaching us.

Knowing Keith, it was probably important.

I glanced at my friends. They didn't seem to be paying much attention, either. Larmina was twirling her flame-colored hair with her fingers, while Vince took notes. Or, maybe he was doodling. Either way, he looked like he was really trying to concentrate.

I sighed, silently. I was tired. I hadn't slept very well since Xena had visited.

I decided to rest my eyes for a little bit, but ended up passing out.

**~Flashback~ **

**(A/N: Daniel is 12 in this scene)**

"Lloyd! Get Gene and Dan out of here!" Fred yelled as he blasted Lea with a wave of water. Lloyd grabbed Gene and my hands then turned to run.

"No!" I shouted, slipping my hand out of Lloyd's.

"Daniel, we don't have time for this!" Lloyd said as he reached for my hand.

"I'm not leaving Fred!" I ran to Fred's side.

"Daniel!" Fred exclaimed "You need to get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"But-"

"Now!"

I felt a strong hand wrap around the collar of my shirt, yanking me back just as a flower pot fell sending shards of flower pot in every direction. I shielded my face from the debris.

Looking up, I saw Lloyd and Fred, determination written all over their faces. Lloyd was fighting Xena while Fred fought Lea.

Xena took out one of her hidden daggers and threw it at Lloyd hitting him in the middle of his back. He crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

I clenched my fists. I was so angry. bringing my fists up, I punched the air. A fire-ball erupted from my fist, flying straight for Xena. Hearing her scream shouldn't have made me happy, but it did.

I looked at Fred, desperately trying to take down Lea.

I wanted to help, but Gene stopped me. We shared a glance and I nodded. We would see our brothers again. I just knew it.

**~End Flashback~**

"Daniel!" Keith banged his hand on my desk.

I jumped, falling out of my chair. "What?" I asked, startled.

Keith sighed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Um..."

"I thought so." He turned to the other cadets. "Since none of you seem to care about what _I_ was teaching, Coran will teach you for the rest of the week. Class dismissed."

We groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Daniel." Larmina said. "Now we get to learn about _politics_."

She and Vince exited the room. I was about to leave when Keith stopped me. "Is there something on your mind, Daniel? you seem a little out of it."

"No... I-I'm fine." I stuttered, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

Keith narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when his Voltcom went off.

Pidge: Keith! Is Daniel with you?

Keith: Yeah, What's up?

Pidge: The Castle is under attack! We need you in the control room!

Keith gave me a 'we're-not-finished' look before running off to the control room, with me trailing behind.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Hate it? Think you could do better? Please review!**

**P.S. I was thinking about maybe posting questions at the end of my chapters for you guys to answer. They won't always pertain to the story, but they will be fun! So, do you want me to do that, or what?**

**P.P.S. Vince and Larmina are still cadets in this (I probabl should've said that before).**


	4. Instant Frenemies

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writers block. And I kept on accidentally deleting it. :( **

**I got the idea for this chapter from Iron Man: Armored Adventures**

* * *

_**~LARMINA~**_

Vince and I ran into the control room. Everyone else was already there.

"Pidge, what's going on?" Lance asked.

"It sort of looks like a war." Pidge said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"A what?" Keith asked. We all looked at each other.

"Yeah, a war. You see-"

"No, we don't see. Want to know why?" Daniel said, looking irritated. "Because you won't show us!"

Pidge blinked. He pulled up a video of what was going on and showed it to us.

I stared at the screen, trying to figure out what was going on. It all just looked so... weird.

I glanced at Vince and Daniel to see if they were as confused as I was.

Vince looked even more confused than me. But, Daniel? He looked... scared.

I shook my head. No. Daniel wasn't afraid of anything. Not even _You-Know-Who_. **(A/N: Harry Potter ref. Sorry, couldn't resist.)**

"Who are those boys?" my aunt, Allura, asked. She pointed to three guys on the screen.

One looked strangely familiar, but I just couldn't place him. The other two looked like twins, with darkbrown hair and olive skin.

"They look like they're only using defensive maneuvers." I noted.

"But who's attacking them?" Vince asked.

"Let's find out." Keith said. "Everyone, to the Lions!"

* * *

_**~GENE~**_

I threw a few more blasts of air before collapsing. "We're never going to make it." I said, voicing my brothers fears.

"Sure we are!" Lloyd said, crushing a few more enemies with a giant boulder.

Fred looked down. "Gene's right. Without Daniel, we won't make it."

Lloyd grinned. "Tell that to the cavalry!" he shouted, pointing up at five huge robot lions.

They were all different colors, blue, red, yellow, green and black. The Black Lion seemed to be the leader. It had a thing* on it's chest which looked like a meddle.

"What if they think _we're_ the threat?" Fred asked, showing his well known optimism.

Just then, Lea flew up to the blue lion, hitting it with a wave of energy. A girl with orange hair fell from the cockpit. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling we weren't going to get along.

I looked at Fred with a _I-knew-they-were-the-good-guys_ look; before flying up to catch her.

When I caught her, she gave me a _I-don't-like-you_ look.

That made me mad.

I had just saved her life and she had the _nerve_ to look at me like that?

"Well, look what the stork dropped in!" I said. "What a big baby you are."

"You'd better put me down _right now_!" she yelled. "I can save myself!"

I laughed. "And it talks, too! Aren't you cute? I think I'll name you... Hmm, Pickles."

She glared at me.

I took her too the top of the giant building and put her down. "Stay here." said before taking off.

"'Stay here'!? Where am I supposed to go!?"

I rolled my eyes. Like I even care! I seriously hope Daniel isn't friends with her!

* * *

**_*For lack of a better word_**

**A/N: Oh, what is this!? What do you think will happen? Is Lance going to die? (Absolutely NOT!)**

**How was it? Did you like it? Review!**

**I even made a song about why you should review! It goes like this:**

**You should review,**

**You should review,**

**Wanna know why?**

**BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**

**I know... It's great.**

**Also, I need a name for Xena and Lea's followers/minions.**

**And here is the question that hasn't exactly been approved!**

** What do you do after watching a scary movie?**

**Whenever I watch a scary movie I have to watch 5,000 of my favorite episodes before I can sleep again.**


	5. Allies?

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I own this! (No, you don't) Yes, I do! (Don't lie to your readers) Okay...**

_**~LANCE~**_

"Uh, did you guys see what I think I saw?" I asked over the intercom.

"You mean the kid that looked remarkably like Daniel flying up and saving Larmina?" Hunk replied.

"Uh-huh."

"No."

"Me either."

I glanced behind me at Daniel. "Do you know who those people are?" I asked.

"Er... no?" Daniel replied, shifting in his seat. That was, by far, the worst lie I had ever heard.

"Lance! Behind you!" Pidge said over the intercom. I quickly maneuvered Red out of the way of a... big rock? Where did that come from?

"SORRY!" I heard someone yell, "MY BAD!"

"Pidge?" I said.

"What?"

"Where did that big rock come from.?"

"Uh, the ground, duh!" Hunk stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"I, uh, don't know." Pidge said.

"Well, that makes me feel _so much better_." I said as I flew Red at two flying people.

"Obviously we're dealing with magic." Larmina said, using her Voltcom. "Now, will _someone_ pick me up, already!?"

"Sorry, Larmina," Allura said. "I'll be there in a bit." Blue made her way to the rooftop where Larmina had been dropped off.

"That stupid, idiotic, JERK!" Larmina said from inside Blue.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing back at Daniel.

"I don't know!" Larmina replied. "I was just going to get a better look at our situation when Blue was hit by... something."

"'Something'... That's real descriptive." I sighed. "Dan-Man, you think you could pilot Red? I'm going to check out the situation with Larmina."

"Sure." Daniel said, moving to the controls. He landed the Lion and I opened the hatch and jumped out.

Larmina landed right next to me, her staff in hand. "Hey, you!" She yelled at some kid, about eighteen, with dark brown hair and olive skin.

He turned around revealing electric blue eyes. "Yeah?" He asked as he casually blasted some men with a wave of water. _Wait, is _casually _right?_ I thought,_ I mean, he looks casual doing it, but still..._ I let the thought trail.

"What's going on here?" I asked, drawing my guns and pointing one at him and the other at a group of men.

"Well, you see those girls up there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Those are my sisters."

"They seem... friendly." Larmina noted.

The guy laughed. "You should've seen our family reunions—AHH!" He jumped as a rock fell two feet from where he was standing. "WATCH IT, LLOYD!" He yelled at someone who looked exactly like him.

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE TASK AT HAND, FRED!" Lloyd yelled. He was punching the air and bits of Earth (or is it Arus? Confusing!) flew out, as if they were responding to his movements.

I looked at Larmina with a look that, hopefully, said should _we trust him?_

She nodded. Turning on the group of men, she raised her staff.

I turned to contact the Force to tell them which side Larmina and I were on.

* * *

_**~XENA~**_

I watched as the Voltron Force turned on us. Perfect. Everything was going to plan. I looked at Lea and she nodded. Our work here was done. For now.

We turned, signaling the retreat. Our forces disengaged, throwing their smoke pellets on the ground, they disappeared.

I smirked. General Ren had taught his men well.

"He did say they were good at disappearing." Lea interrupted my thoughts.

"I know." I said, taking her hand in mine. "Vull desaparèixer." I muttered. With a bright flash of light, Lea and I were back in the Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Hey... That was cool, huh? I mean, who knew Xena could do that?**

**Thank the people who reviewed for doing so, it means a lot.**

**Question: Have you seen my friend? He's about nine feet tall, green skin, likes to 'smash' stuff when he's mad...**


	6. A Peek Into THE DARK SIDE

**Sorry for the late update! I had MAJOR writers block!**

_**~LEA~**_

* * *

I held my head, feeling dizzy.

"You okay?" Xena asked. I nodded.

"Just a little tired." I squeezed my eyes shut.

Xena frowned. "Lea, don't do this."

"Do what?" I tried to look innocent.

My sister sighed. She pinched her nose and shook her head. "I'm going to inform Lord Khan of our success. You should go to sleep."

I walked up several flights of stairs, down a few hallways and eventually made it to my room.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around me, I saw my bed with it's bed posts hanging dark curtains. On my nightstand, a small wooden table, about the a foot and a half high, with four little stubby legs below two drawers with little nobs on them to open them, I kept a lamp and a crossword puzzle.

I looked at my window, with light blue curtains, overlooking the sea.

Finally, my gaze turned to my desk. Papers were strewn about and a cup of hot chocolate was in a corner.

My eyes finally rested on the one thing that could prove I still had a heart.

A picture.

I sighed as I went to my desk and picked it up. There were three people in the picture, two boys, about eleven, and a girl, twelve. The boys looked identical, with violet eyes and dark hair. The girl, who was between the twins, had sea green eyes and jet black hair. One of the boys had a mischievous look on his face, as if he'd just pulled the crime of the century, and a grin to match. The other boy looked as if he'd just _witnessed_ the crime of the century. Both of which were probably true. The girl, though, looked like she had just spent the day with her best friends.

I looked in a mirror hanging on the wall, then back at the picture. I couldn't believe the girl in the picture was me. It had been taken four years ago and in that little time, my two best friends had grown to hate me.

I held the picture close and squeezed my eyes shut, letting a few stray tears stroll down my face.

After a few minutes of wishing everything was fine, before we got involved in our families 'Conflict', I put the picture back on the desk. Then, I put on some pajamas and, taking one last look at my picture, plopped on my bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**That was weird... What's wrong with Lea? Who's 'Lord Khan'?**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVEIWS ARE WELCOME!**

**Q: What if Lance... WAS AN AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D.!?**

**A: That'd be awesome. **


	7. Introductions and Explanations

**A/N:I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO sorry for not updating! I was... GROUNDED! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Side Note: Yes, Zoey Shadow, yes.**

* * *

**~LLOYD~**

"What's going on?" General Smiley asked when the V-Force got us inside.

"Keith!" A woman (I think she's a Princess, or something) said, giving Mr. Smiley a stern look.

"Well, perhaps you'd like us to introduce ourselves, first?" He retorted.

"Good Idea!" I jumped at the chance to introduce my family. "That's Mom.-" I pointed to Fred, who frowned "-That's The Joker-" I pointed to Gene, who shrugged "And I'm the best there is at what I do!"

I looked around. Danny was trying hard not to laugh. Everyone else (Except Gene) Didn't look so happy.

Fred stepped foreword. "What my brother means," he said, casting me a disproving glance. "Is that I'm Fred, the most responsible. That's Gene, the happiest person alive (who can't seem to leave things alone)." We all looked at Gene, who was messing with something on Daniel's arm. "And he's Lloyd, the... uh... my brother."

"Hey!" I objected.

"It seems you've already met Daniel."

The Woman nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I am Princess Allura, Blue Lions Pilot. This is Keith, Blacks Pilot. That's Lance, Reds Pilot, and beside him is Yellow Lion pilot, Hunk. This is Pidge Green Lion Pilot. My Neice, Larmina, and Vince."

I looked at this... Keith. I think I prefer 'General Smiley'.

"Daniel, I thought you said you didn't know these guys?" Lance said.

Daniel said something really intelligent, like, "Um..."

We all looked at him, expectantly.

And then, we heard laughter. Gene's laughter. We all shifted our gaze to him.

"Yousaidyoudidn'tknowus!?" Gene said in one breath, "That's hilarious!" He then proceeded to laugh his head off.

I swear I will never understand that boy.

"Uh, you asked what was going on?" Fred changed the subject. Keith nodded.

"We are at war!" I jumped onto a chair, trying to look important.

Fred Rolled his eyes.

"Well, we are!" I looked back at the Voltron Force. "When I was little, I found out I could bend Earth. Fred can bend Water. Gene can bend Air. And Daniel can bend Fire." looks of surprise lit up the room.

"What about those girls?" Pidge asked.

"Our sisters? Well, Lea can use the Force (or something like that) and Xena has magic." Pidge nodded and I continued. "Anyway, Our family has been fighting for generations, ever since some guy gave some of our ancestor's powers. Apparently, if the rest of our family dies, the survivors get their powers."

"We didn't start fighting until about 4 years ago." Daniel finished.

"What happened 4 years ago?" Larmina asked.

I glanced at my brothers. "Chaos."

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaaaa? Is this a cliffhanger I see before me? **

**How did you like my newest chaptwer? (Personally, I don't like it. But, alas, it is essential to the story.)**

**...^that is on purpose...**

**Q: Have you ever wanted to go to some author's house (Fanfic writer or not) and scream at them to "PUBLISH THE NEXT BOOK (OR CHAPTER), ALREADY"?**

**A: HECK, YEAH!**


	8. Dreams

**A/N: This chapter is called 'Dreams' for a reason!**

* * *

_**~LEA~**_

I dreamed I was in a dark room with my sister. There was another person there, though I didn't know where.

My sister was talking about what had happened on Arus. When she had finished, a deep voice filled the room, sending chills through my spine.

"Where is your sister?"

"In her room. She needs rest." My sister said.

"She is dangerous. You must convince her to let go of her past. Only then shall she gain her full power."

"My sister is determined. What you ask won't be easy."

"Are you defying me?"

"N-no. I just meant-It will take some time."

"Yes, indeed it will."

There was a pause.

"My Lord?" Xena said.

"She's here." was the answer.

"How? She's not powerful enough!"

"I will send her away."

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Suddenly, I was in a cave. I heard the sound of pelting rain and thunder outside. I glanced around my surroundings. I was with three other people. One had jet black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a black suit and something on his right arm. Beside him sat another man with messy orange hair and red eyes. He wore a red suit, like the other man's, but with a few exceptions.

These two were laughing at something the third, who was tending a fire, probably said. I couldn't see his face, but I felt as though he was a friend.

Strange.

I don't remember the last time I had a friend. But, in this cave, I felt more at home than anywhere else.

* * *

**A/N: SEMI-DOUBLE UPDATE! So? How was it? Who are in the Cave? (Yes, I'm calling it the 'Cave')**

**You should review! **

**Q: DC or MARVEL?**

**A: I can't say... I like both. (Including Superman & Spider-man.)**


	9. 4 Years Ago

**A/N: Writersblockwritersblockwritersblockwritersblockwr itersblockwritersblock...**

* * *

_**~DANIEL~**_

**~Flashback 4 years ago~**

"When was the last time you thew one of these?" Lloyd asked Fred, holding up a Frisbee.

"A few seconds ago." Fred said with a smirk.

I smiled and glanced at Lea, who was eating-no, _DEVOURING_-a grilled cheese sandwich.

"You gonna breath anytime soon?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

We were having a picnic in the park. It was a beautiful day (sun shining, blue sky, good food, etc...) and I thought nothing could go wrong.

The universe just _loves_ proving me wrong, doesn't it?

"What an interesting development." a man's voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the owner of said voice.

Mr. Voice looked like a...a... well, a tall, dark stranger. In a trench coat. In the middle of summer.

I liked his hat, though.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked, ready for a fight.

Lloyd is always ready for a fight.

"What do _I_ want? Well, I want to offer you power."

"Got that covered."

"Oh, I know you do. But I want to give you more."

"We don't want 'more'." Lloyd turned around. "C'mon, guys, let's go somewhere else."

I followed Lloyd a little ways. Then he stopped. And he turned around.

"Xena, Lea, I said, 'let's go somewhere else'."

My sisters didn't move.

"See?" the man said "they don't want you to have MORE power. They're scared of more power. but you're not. You could rule the Universe."

"Don't listen to him!" Fred said.

"They will slow you down. Eliminate them. Then, come find me."

There was a flash of light, then he was gone.

"Lea? Xena? Are you okay?" I asked.

Lea's shoulders relaxed. Then, she looked over her shoulder and grinned. Her eyes as cold as ice.

"Perfect." she replied.

Oh, snart.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... that was... such a... nice... look... *Is now petrified***

**How was it? Good? Bad?... Other? Zzzzzzz?**

**Q: Would you read a comic book?**

**A: YES! SI! OUI! JA! SIM! KEN! SEA! "是****! Já! **

**I love comic books.**


	10. Parents

**A/N: I'm gonna try something different with this chapter.**

* * *

_**~LANCE~**_

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled after hearing that story.

Okay, I admit I've seen quite a few bits of craziness, but there is no way any of what these kids just said is true.

**[Daniel: Says the guy who thought the Voltcoms were 'magic']**

Shut up or I'll strangle you.

Anyway, after a few choice words, I stomped up to my room and sat on my bed.

_This is crazy_, I thought, _there's no way any of that is true_.

I don't remember how long I sat there, but it was dark when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The head of either Lloyd or Fred poked in.

"Which one are you?" I asked. This is why I hate identical twins, you can never tell which one you're talking to.

The kid grinned. "Fred," He said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said with a sigh, "I guess I just can't wrap my head around what's going on."

I picked up a Rubik's Cube from my nightstand and started messing with it.

Fred walked over and sat down beside me. "Makes sense," He said, "Your head doesn't seem all that flexible."

"Shut up." I grinned.

"I think they said dinner's ready." Fred commented.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are."

"Maybe just a little bit." I looked up at Fred. "What happened to your parents?"

Fred sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"Car crash." He paused for a bit and I could see a tear roll down his face "They-they died on impact." He sobbed.

I sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

After a while, though, I said, "You don't have to tell me."

Fred shook his head. "No. No, I want to." He reached for some tissues on my nightstand.

I remember the tissues because I remember thinking, _Where the heck did those come from?_

"My parents were on their way home from a community dinner when a drunk driver ran a red light and-" He broke off into sobs. "I was babysitting my siblings and I remember thinking how good they had been. We were watching a Harry Potter marathon when I heard a knock on the door. It was officer Mason. He said there was an accident and . . . and that my parents didn't make it." The last part was said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

We sat in silence and I thought about my own parents.

"I know it doesn't mean anything," I finally said, "But, I'm sorry."

Fred sniffed. "Thanks, anyway."

Our silence was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off.

We shared a _here-we-go-again_ look and ran out the door.

It's too bad, 'cause I was _really_ hungry.

* * *

**A/N: Yup . . . That was good.**

**Did ****_you_**** like it?**

**Q: Do you like music?**

**A: Life without music is like having no heart.**


	11. Little Talks

**A/N: Sorry! I lost my will to write this story! :( But don't worry! I ****_WILL_**** finish what I started.**

**Also, I don't think I have to say this, but Daniel isn't infected with Haggarium. Yet.**

* * *

**_~DANIEL~_**

"Push the red button while simultaneously cutting the blue wire. And don't forget about the purple lever. Jump! Watch out for the-!"

I followed Genes instructions as best I could, but I still managed to get the "Game Over" sequence. I groaned, dropping the game. "I'll never make it to the next level!"

After Lance and Fred had taken off, Gene and I had walked over to some chairs and started bringing each other up to date on what's been happening. Eventually, Gene brought this sweet looking gaming device from his pocket and showed me how to play his favorite game. I was failing horribly.

**(A/N: I don't know what the 'Gaming Device' looks like, but I'm thinking, maybe a super-advanced DS.)**

Gene chuckled. "Whatever you say, Baby Brother."

I frowned. "I was born first."

"No, I was. Ugh. Get that _thing_ away from me."

The _thing_ he was referring to was Larmina, who was heading our way. "I'll see what I can do." I hurried over to her, grinning. Whatever she'd done to get Gene like this... Well, Let's just say Gene gets on my nerves. A lot.

"What's up?" I asked Larmina, who was glaring at Gene. Man. Now I_ have_ to know what happened.

"Please tell me he's not really your brother." She gestured to Gene (who looked pretty oblivious, but knowing him, he was probably listening with real intent).

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes, he is." I let my voice become serious. "Larmina, what happened? Why do you hate him so much?"

She sighed and started fingering her red hair. "I don't know. There's just something about him I don't trust."

I smiled. "Yea, he's really good at getting people to not trust him." I sighed, "He's scary smart, though. Once he made a bomb out of an egg, three matches, some hair spray and some tape."

Larmina raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Heck, yeah! He's awesome! He just has a hard time focusing. Isn't there a book call 'Gone With the Wind?'"

Larmina nodded.

"Well, the title just about sums up his state-o-mind."

Larmina laughed. "You know what? I think I may have misjudged him." She started off and for a brief moment I wondered what I'd done. If they kill each other...

"Daniel!"

My train of thought was derailed by Keith's _I'm in charge_ voice. I spun on my heel and came face to face with the commander.

"Hey, Kieth," I said, my voice wavering. "What's up?"

"'What's up?'" Kieth growled. I flinched. "You had the ability to conjure flames from thin air and you didn't think to mention it?"

"Well... no."

Kieth sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Daniel, I like to think I can trust you, but when one you hides something as big as this?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot." Kieth gave me a puzzled look. Kind of like _'How could you forget to tel us something this?_',

"I've never really hidden my powers from anyone. I guess I just figured you already knew."

Kieth nodded. "Okay, just... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

It was my turn to nod. Of course I could tell Kieth anything.

Just then, Pidge ran over with a '_we're gonna die_' look plastered to his face. I couldn't help but grin.

"Kieth! One of Daniel's sisters are here."

Immediately my smile faded. "Just one? Are you sure?"

Pidge looked at me. "Positive."

"This isn't good. Gene! Lloyd! Get over here! Pidge, we're gonna need Lance and Fred. If it's who I think it is, then We're in big trouble."

* * *

**So? Was this nice and long(ish)? Do you like it? Huh? Huh? HUH?**

**Heheh... REVIEW!please!**

**Q: Hawkeye, Legolas or Robin Hood?**

**A: ... Again, I have no preference.**


End file.
